On se retrouvera
by Elisha-chan
Summary: Un Mugiwara est amoureux, ses pensées sont totalement tournées vers l'être aimé... Fiction à quatre mains avec TiteNana! On a décidé d'écrire notre première histoire romantique! C'est du Sanjix? Lisez et vous saurez!


_Voilà notre première fic à quatre mains ! TiteNana et moi avons eu l'idée de cette histoire en parlant des différentes « romances » qui pourraient exister dans One Piece. Et ça nous a paru tellement… naturel, ce couple, que nous nous sommes lancées ! Et quand on parle de couple ou d'amour dans ce manga, on ne peut pas oublier THE serial lover, on parle évidemment de Sanji ! Cette petite histoire aura donc pour héros le cuisiner des Mugiwaras._

_C'est la première fois que nous nous lançons dans ce genre l'une comme l'autre, mais nous avons pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire ! Et on espère que ça vous plaira aussi! S'il-vous-plaît, pitié !! please !! laissez-nous des reviews !! Et bonne lecture !_

_Ps : est-il utile de le rappeler, les personnages de One Piece ne nous appartiennent pas (snif !), ils sont à Oda-sama ! A moins que le Père Noël nous fasse une bonne surprise cette année ???_

ON SE RETROUVERA

« Nami ?

-Hum… », fit celle-ci sans ouvrir les yeux.

Robin et la navigatrice étaient installées sur des chaises longues, sur le pont du Thousand Sunny, et profitaient du soleil et d'un peu de calme après toutes leurs aventures à Water Seven et Enies Lobby.

« Nami !, insista l'archéologue.

- Quoi ?, fit finalement la rousse, d'un air exaspéré, en regardant son amie.

- Tu ne trouves pas que Sanji est… bizarre, depuis notre départ de Water Seven ? ».

Les deux jeunes femmes observèrent le cuisinier de l'équipage qui surveillait Luffy et Usopp qui étaient en train de pêcher.

« Il est comme d'habitude, dit Nami en se tournant vers Robin. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

- Je le sens… Différent, comme s'il avait la tête ailleurs.

- Ecoute, je le connais depuis plus longtemps que toi, et je te dis qu'il est exactement comme d'habitude ! ».

Pour toute réponse, l'archéologue s'assit sur le bord de sa chaise longue et s'éclaircit la gorge :

« Oh non ! J'ai attrapé un coup de soleil !, dit-elle d'une voix exagérément forte. Si quelqu'un pouvait m'enduire le corps de crème solaire, ça serait formidable ! ».

Ignorant les airs étonnés de Franky et de Zoro, qui s'entraînait sur le pont, les filles se tournèrent vers Sanji et virent qu'il n'avait même pas réagi. Nami regarda son amie en fronçant les sourcils. Elle tenta l'expérience :

« Sanji-kun !, minauda-t-elle. Mon petit Sanji !, répéta-t-elle un peu plus fort devant l'absence de réaction de son nakama.

-Hum… ?, fit celui-ci, tiré de ses pensées. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Nami ? ».

Nami ! Les jeunes femmes furent choquées. Nami ! Pas « Nami-swan », où « Nami chérie », ni même « Ma petite mandarine d'amour » ! Juste Nami ! C'était inquiétant.

« Oh ma Nami-swaaaan !, lança soudain Sanji en se rapprochant de la jeune femme avec un regard énamouré. Tu m'as appelé, ma déesse ? ».

Il se mit à tourner autour d'elles en leur lançant tous les petits surnoms qui lui venaient à l'esprit mais le mal était fait : les jeunes femmes avaient compris que quelque chose avait changé. Si elles savaient…

Si elles savaient que, loin de surveiller Luffy et Usopp, il était plongé dans ses souvenirs. Son esprit était obsédé, oui c'était exactement le mot. Depuis leur départ de la ville des ingénieurs navals, il ne pouvait cesser de penser à elle, tout le temps, son image était restée gravée dans sa mémoire. Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il faisait la vaisselle, il replongea dans ses pensées.

« Oh ma beauté céleste, depuis que je t'ai rencontrée, même mes deux déesses n'arrivent pas à te chasser de mes pensées ! J'ai essayé pourtant, de me comporter comme d'habitude avec elles, mais elles me paraissent maintenant tellement fades, tellement… Ordinaires, comparées à ta beauté exotique. Dire qu'au départ, je ne t'avais même pas remarquée ! Mais finalement, quand tu m'as dévoilé ta vraie nature, tes charmes se sont révélés à moi ! Oh, pourquoi ne puis-je pas t'oublier ? Ta voix si sexy et ton rire discret et élégant résonnent à mes oreilles ! Je voudrais tellement pouvoir me plonger dans tes grands yeux de biche effarouchée ! Caresser ta magnifique chevelure frisée, admirer ton corps si gracieux, tes jambes de gazelle ! La chaleur de ton sourire enjôleur me manque cruellement. Je voudrais tellement pouvoir serrer ton corps…plantureux dans mes bras. Quand je repense à notre dernière rencontre, la veille de mon départ, dans ce bar… Seuls… L'expression de ton visage quand tu as compris mes sentiments… Ta peau douce et soyeuse, comme celle d'un bébé, comme je voudrais pouvoir contempler à nouveau cette poitrine excitante, à peine couverte par ces deux petits coquillages, ta queue magnifique avec ces écailles étincelantes, ton parfum iodé enivrant ! Ah… Kokoro-chan, ma douce sirène, j'ai découvert ce que signifie l'amour dans tes bras, et je me languis de toi ! On se retrouvera ! »

_ _ _ _ _

Petite note explicative des auteures (quand même) :

_TiteNana et moi-même nous insurgeons, y en a marre, ras le bol, plein le… Pourquoi nos héros de mangas tomberaient toujours amoureux de belles filles (euh ça marche dans l'autre sens aussi, ah ben non ça marche pas dans l'autre sens Kaya elle est amoureuse d'Usopp et c'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler un canon), bien foutu avec tout ce qu'il faut là où il faut ??????_

_Donc nous avons décidé d'en finir avec cette dictature et nous avons décidé que notre bourreau des cœurs nommé Sanji ou blondinet ou encore ero-cook de la part d'un certain Marimo, ben il laisserait tomber ses déesses pour tomber amoureux d'une sirène, en plus y a pas de mal c'est un de ses fantasmes de rencontrer une sirène…Et quelle sirène !!!_

_Bon ben voilà c'est fait, comme nous sommes des filles adorables on a pensé à lui ___

_Et puis faut bien avouer qu'ils font un couple génial non ? Sanji et Kokoro qui aurait pensé à ce couple ? Nous on y a pensé, oui oui on est dingues et on assume !!!!_

_Alors maintenant n'hésitez pas laissez-nous vos reviews, on s'en fout on a pas peur niark niark_


End file.
